A Different Path
by K1 X Bell
Summary: Due to a change in certain events. Tomoya is left a little more rough around the edges and truly lives up to his title as a delinquent. How will this affect his life as he begins his final year in High School? Picks up at the start of the anime. Mild AU and OOC.
1. Prologue

K1 X Bell here!

I've been trying to get passed my writers block for an original story I'm writing on Fiction Press, so I decided that I would start on a little story about Clannad to change things up a bit! I absolutely loved the anime, and the Visual Novel was awesome! With that said I watched the dubbed version which was just the best ever! Usually I prefer the Japanese voices over the English ones because the voice actors usually aren't that into it, but if you find the good ones where they actually get into character. The English versions of anime are better 90% of the time. Such as Clannad, Oh! My Goddess!, and Rosario Vampire.

Well, anyway sorry for the little rant there; here is a prologue type thingy! Enjoy!

* * *

A young man laid in bed as he silently watched the ceiling. The room he currently occupied was in absolute silence aside from the steady breaths he let out from time to time. He was all alone, in a an empty town filled with shallow dreams. he wanted to get out of this town so bad. It felt like he was drowning in the dark void that this town stood to represent. Unfortunately for him, that was unlikely ever to happen. Living on your own making just enough to pay bills and eat, while still being a student was a bad place to be if you wanted to do something with your life.

Being in a house all alone, left you with nothing to do or anyone to talk to. it was a hell fit for the worst kind criminals you could imagine. Isolation often left one broken on the inside. So to get away from the torture his life represented, he would often spent his time running the streets, usually picking fights with whomever was willing and able. It wasn't about pride, or being the best. It was simply a way to distract himself while he passed the time. When your life consists of working at a convenience store for 8 hours, 3 days a week. You tend to have a lot of spare time on hands.

And within that spare time, if you're all alone, you get a little stir crazy and just want to get up and do something. And on top of that the loneliness ate away at your insides. So he didn't think finding a hobby to prevent boredom and block out aforementioned loneliness was such a bad thing. And with that thought in mind, he took up fighting. In parks, old warehouses, back alleys; it didn't matter. As long as he had his next 'fix' he was fine. However, here recently, he had to stop his 'delinquent like behavior' since it would reflect bad upon his school if it knowingly let those such as himself attend.

His mothers wish always was, for him to graduate High School and make something of himself, and he couldn't very well do that if he was expelled for misconduct. So, he was forced to stop staying out all night, picking fights, and hanging out with 'unsavory individuals'.

When he went to sign up for school, he was given an endless talk about his poor behavior, and about how it had to change if he was to be allowed to enroll. The man he had talked to had such an attitude with him, he had just wanted to knock his head off, but out of respect for his mothers wishes, he chose to simply grit his teeth and bear the lecture with out smarting-off. In the end he had been begrudgingly allowed in on the terms that he act like 'a proper student should'. Ha! Like that was going to happen! So with that little silent victory, he had been officially accepted into Hikarizaka High School.

Sighing to himself, he ran a hand through his blackish-blue hair. He was thinking too much again, and it was starting to bring up some bad memories, but what could he do?

So here we are now. With his only form of stress relief gone, he was forced to suffer in silence inside his apartment lest he give in to the temptation to go out and start trouble with whoever he could get his hands on. The thing was though, he was not even tired yet, but stayed in bed hoping that he might fall to sleep sometime soon. Too bad for him, he was wide awake as his thoughts continued to roam over memories since passed. After lying there for a few more minutes he cracked an eye open to peek at the alarm clock next to him. The time read 11:46 P.M.

Letting out a groan, he turned over on to his stomach and buried his head into the pillow. After months of staying up until sunrise, they were really expecting him to go to bed early and get up at seven-thirty in the morning? That was just ridiculous! It was his first day of senior year tomorrow, and he was not looking forward to it in the slightest. But, at the same time he was anxious to find something to occupy his time. It had only been a few days since the meeting and he was already growing restless. It was driving him up the wall, he had to get out of that house soon or he was going to go crazy!

He laid there for another hour before he was finally able to clear his thoughts and drift off into a dreamless sleep. Little did he know tomorrow was going to be the start of the rest of his life...

* * *

Hmm... Well that went better than I thought it was going to, I thought it was waaaaay to short, so I threw in some lines to try to beef up the chapter a bit, but then I remembered it was only the prologue, and took most of it back out. I like it though, it makes you wanna read more while still giving you a taste of what's to come. Well anyway tell me what you guys think! I absolutely love reviews! You don't even know how much one means to a writer without having first received one yourself, but trust me. It's the greatest!

_~K1 out!_


	2. Dawn of the First Day

Hello, people of all that is awesome! Why are you awesome you ask? Because you have just given me another viewer by being here! And for that, you are by definition awesome! Do you know what would be even more awesome? A review! I absolutely love reviews, so please leave me one! My birthday is coming up soon, so think of it as an early present! Not even kidding It's the Sixth!

Double quotes indicate "Speech"

Single quote plus italics = '_Thoughts'_

And with that, I bring the next chapter of the most awesome of awesome awesomeness dipped in awesomesauce, with a side of awesome, story ever!

* * *

_'I hate this town. It's, to filled with memories I'd rather forget'_ Thought a young man cynically as he slowly made his way toward school. _'I wander the streets everyday, talk to the few friends I do have, and then I go home. Home?Maybe I should of never left mine. The place I call home now? There's no place I'd rather not go ever again...' _He wore his school uniform which consisted of a cream collared jacket along with a pair of blue-jeans. Holding a school bag under his arm, he stopped at the bottom of the hill that lead to the school.

Making his way up the sloped path, he paused as he took in the scenery with a slight smile on his face. The falling sakura blossoms twirled with the wind making a beautiful sight as the light reflected off of the small pink petals. It was such a strange thing, that someone like him, a delinquent, could enjoy a something so small and insignificant. And yet others who were 'normal' would pass it by without giving it a second thought. The way the trees rustled in the light Fall breeze, the smell of the autumn leaves as they prepared for the oncoming winter, it was a magnificent experience. One that was missed by the majority and enjoyed by the few. If they would just stop for a few seconds, they could be a part of something truly amazing. But, with so many wrapped up in their lives as well as themselves, the scenery was always left to those who could take a step out of their everyday lives, and see the life around them for what it truly was.

After a few more seconds, he let the smile fade away and continued on his trek towards school. Before long he came upon a girl who standing by herself, almost as if she was debating on whether or not to go to school that day. He was going to just leave her be, but paused when she suddenly spoke.

"Anpan!" She blurted out suddenly.

Glancing over at the strange girl, he was about to speak, but was cut off as she began talking again. But, the strange thing was, she was talking to herself _'Or maybe someone in her heart?'_

"Do you like this school? I have to say, I love it very, very much, but soon everything changes. Well, at least it does eventually. Fun things? happy things? They'll all... They'll all eventually change some day, you know? But can you still love this place?"

He debated on whether or not to say anything, but before he knew what was happening, he had already spoken his thoughts aloud.

"Just go and find more." He found himself saying.

She lightly jumped at his voice and quickly turned her head toward him. She must have just realized he was there and was probably embarrassed to be caught talking to herself.

Seeing as she wasn't going to say anything, he continued.

"All you have to do is find other fun and happy things, it's not so hard." He spoke casually.

Her eyes widened as she puzzled over his words, but before she could give a reply, he was already leaving.

"Come on, let's go."

She hesitated for only a moment before chasing after him. Matching his gait she glanced at him every few seconds as if she wanted to say something, but kept quite as if unsure how to approach a conversation with him. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he idly wondered what he had gotten himself into. Shaking that thought off, he took to watching the falling sakura blossoms once again...

As he neared the school he split off from the girl who was following him. He made it about five steps before she called out to him.

"Hey, school's that way." She said pointing to the gates.

"I'm taking a detour to see someone. Go on without me!" He called out over his shoulder.

Taking a quick turn to the dormitories, he let out a yawn. It was too early in the morning, he would usually still be in bed right now, and probably would be so for the next few hours.

"HELP ME!" A voice rang out, breaking him from his thoughts. Turning his head to the sound of the plea, he rushed into the main lobby of the dorm. The distinct sound of fighting sounded it from the hallway to his left. Rushing around the corner he came upon the sight of his friend Sunohara getting roughed up by a group of five rugby players.

"What did we tell you about playing that music!?" yelled one of the players that just so happened to have his friend locked in a full-nelson.

"I need my music to get me going in the morning guys, plus I don't play it that loud!"

"That maybe so, but the walls are thin and we can still hear it!" Another screamed before throwing a right hand into his stomach area.

"Gahh!" Sunohara gasped out before spotting his friend who had just arrived. "Okazaki! Help me!"

That caused the group players to turn around and face the now named protagonist of the story.

"Wait a minute... Did he say Okazaki?" One of the players suddenly said.

"I think he did... Then I'm guessing your THE Tomoya Okazaki, huh? I've heard of you. Rumor has it your some big shot street fighter, and your little buddy said something about how, we're so lucky that his friend wasn't here or we would be in big trouble, but I think your nothing but hype, little man." Another finished with a smirk.

"But, if you think you can prove me wrong, why don't you come over here and try to stop us tough guy?" The one holding Sunohara goaded.

"Okazaki, quit standing there and come save me!" The would be victim yelled out in terror.

_'Damnit, Sunohara! If you would of just kept your mouth shut, this would have been so much easier.' _Tomoya mentally sighed. _'Well, only one option left now.'_

"Sorry, Youhei. But, if they told you to turn your music down, it's not my place to stop them."

"What!? Your not gonna leave me here are you!?"

"Sorry man, not my problem"

Sunohara couldn't believe it, he was completely outmatched and his best friend was leaving him for the wolves. He watched, petrified, as his friend walked away from him before a grinning face of the one who punched him filled his vision.

"So, where were we? Ah... Yes, I remember now." He said before throwing another punch to the gut.

Tomoya was mentally counting down the seconds from twenty, as he stood his back turned away from the one-sided fight. _'Sorry Youhei, but it's your own fault for opening your mouth.' _He thought bitterly. _'five... four... three... two... one... Okay, that should be enough time'_ Glancing over his shoulder he smirked, they had finally all shifted their attention away from him. _'Perfect'._

As the last member of the team turned back to their blond haired punching bag, he just missed seeing the gleam in Tomoya's eye.

The man holding Sunohara smiled as his friend continued to rain blow after blow into the loud mouth's stomach, he was so enraptured by the beating that he almost didn't see the blur that was coming at them from the side. Turning his head, he started to yell out a warning, but it was already to late. His friend was knocked out cold by a hay-maker of a punch right in front of his eyes.

His brain still processing the fact that this... 'kid' had taken out one of the biggest players on the team in one hit, he was frozen in awe. He vaguely remembered a voice shouting "Youhei, Head down!" before the runt in his arms ducked and an elbow flew full force into the center of his face...

"Okay, that two of them." Tomoya said as he pulled Sunohara to his feet. "I'll take the two on the right, you get the one on the left!" and with that, he rushed forward.

"I thought you left me!" The blond yelled out in surprise.

"Shut up and fight, Youhei!" Tomoya yelled out as he neared his opponents. _'You told me it took over half the soccer team to bring you down, you better not have been lying to me! I'm not sure if I can take three of these guys at once!'_

As he came within range, the one on the left suddenly lunged at him trying to tackle him to the ground. Barely stepping out of the way in time, he pushed past him and rushed the other who was not expecting him at all. Bringing up a fist, he watched as his opponent raised his arms out of reflex. _'Bingo!'_ Reaching forward, he grabbed the front of the mans shirt, and pulled as hard as he could. The player stumbled forward at the sudden yank, and was given a devastating knee to the sternum as a result. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Turning on heel Tomoya charged the one who had tried to tackle him, whom had just risen to his feet himself. Meeting him mid-run the rugby player locked hands with Tomoya and began a contest of strength.

_'Damnit! This is bad! He's got at half of a foot on me and at least 60 pounds!' _Tomoya thought while trying to come up with some way to get out of the situation. Holding his own for the moment, he began to panic as his arms started to give under the pressure. _'He's so strong! I've gotta think of something quick!'_

Before he was overtaken by his opponents superior size and leverage, a thought came to him. This was gonna hurt, but it was better than getting body slammed. Jumping back, he tucked his legs in and pulled his opponent, who's hands were still locked with his own, towards him as hard as he could. Slamming his knees on the wooden floor. Tomoya cringed as pain ripped through his legs, but knowing what was to come, he closed his eyes and tensed up to prepare himself.

A loud 'crack' echoed throughout the building, as the man's jaw met the skull of a certain Tomoya Okazaki. Holding the lower half of his face in absolute agony, the man slumped to the ground as darkness slid over the edges of his vision.

Climbing to his feet, Tomoya shook his head to try and clear out the cobwebs. That one had left his vision swimming. Still trying to regain his bearings, he was in no way ready for what happened next.

"Aww, man that hurt!" He bit out._ 'Let's see here... 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. I think that's all of them.' _Sighing to himself, Tomoya was about to check on Sunohara when he was suddenly body checked from behind. Completely caught off guard, he slammed stomach first onto the floor. He had enough time to let out a groan before he was flipped over on his back and met with a massive right hand to the face.

Still a little out of it from the impromptu headbutt, he took two more shots to the face before he was able to get his head on straight. As the hand came back down to land another blow, Tomoya moved his head to the side just in time. As the hand brushed the side of his cheek, he snaked his arm around his attacker's. Locking the mans arm with his own, he was now the one with all the leverage. Rolling to the opposite side, he threw the man off him and quickly got to his feet.

After getting a good look, he realized this was the same guy the he rammed his knee into. _'I cant believe he got up from that! I'm not sure if I could take a shot like that, and I've fought plenty of people stronger than this guy! Damn... He sure can't fight, but I won't say he can't take a hit.' _Wiping his brow, Tomoya made a 'come hither' motion, and he was certainly not disappointed. The man immediately rushed him again and went for another tackle.

_'Come on now! I know he plays rugby, but this tackling thing is getting old!' _He complained in his head. Doing his best to dodge, he was caught by the mans arm and slammed against the wall. While that wasn't hardest hit he had ever taken he had certainly felt it. Grabbing the side of the mans hand, he torqued it in a circle, forcing him to turn around lest he end up with a broken wrist. Taking the opening, Tomoya wrapped his arms around the mans neck as he put his opponent in a very tight choke hold, hoping to end the fight. The man struggled against his hold, swinging his body around wildly in an attempt to break away. However, it was all for naught, within ten seconds he had stopped his flailing and lay still.

Letting him drop to floor, he jumped back as the man suddenly took in a deep breath and climbed to his feet.

Seeing this Tomoya let out a sigh. He just knew that the man had faked passing out. But he had to release the hold; on the off chance that he actually wasn't faking it. Tomoya didn't want to accidentally choke him to death.

He was getting tired of this and it was time to put an end to it. Pulling his arms up, he took an old school boxer stance. Approaching him slowly Tomoya threw a few punches and watched as they were blocked each time. They circled each other a few times, Tomoya taking random shots all the while. _'Swing on me already!' _He yelled out in his head. And as if hearing his thoughts, the man let out a right hook. Ducking under the blow, Tomoya moved in close and kicked out the side of the other mans knee.

Going down on one leg, the man watched in horror as he was grabbed by the head and had a knee flying right for his face. Closing his eyes, he waited for the inevitable, and waited, and waited... Gathering up the courage to look, he cracked an eye open. He was extremely thankful at the scene before him. The dorm lady had her arms around Tomoya and was holding him back from finishing the fight.

"Stop Tomoya, please!" She cried out, tears threatening to fall. "I can't watch anymore, please stop!"

Tomoya let out a small sigh as he felt his shoulder become soaked. She was crying on him, and refusing to let go. She was always like this, fretting over him about everything, and always worrying, but he couldn't fault her for it. After all, what mother isn't always worried about her child?

After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke up. "Alright, Kaa-san... I'm done, I'll stop."

Feeling her grip on him loosen at his words, he slowly turned around in her embrace and returned it. They stayed like that for almost a minute, just holding each other before she slowly pulled away. She still had a few tears in her eyes, and it was tugging on Tomoya's heart-strings, but he stayed strong and wore a smile. He was just glad that it didn't take long to spread. Before long, she too put on a winning smile while giving him a much more lighthearted hug.

"I'm sorry Kaa-san, I just couldn't let..." He was cut off when she put a finger to his lips.

"It's okay Tomoya, I understand." She whispered to him quietly before leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. When she pulled away, she let out a little giggle at his flustered expression before gaining a worried look. "Tomoya, your lip..."

"Hmm?" he let out as he brought his hand up to his mouth. Flinching when he ran it across a sore spot, he pulled it away and found blood on his fingers. "Oh... I'll be fine, don't worry, okay?"

Her response was dabbing at the spot with a small cloth that she had pulled out of her pocket. He made a face at that and lightly grabbed her wrist before pulling it away. "I'm fine mom, it's okay."

"I know, I just can't help but worry sometimes." She replied with an embarrassed grin.

The two shared a smile until a voice blasted their ears, ruining the moment.

"What!?" Screamed out a clearly confused Sunohara. "Misae, why is he calling you his mother?! Aside from the hair color, you look nothing alike, that's impossible!"

Tomoya just stared at him strangely, but before he got the chance to speak, Misae beat him to it.

"That's because I adopted him, Sunohara." Spoke the now identified Misae slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Wha..." Was the intelligent reply.

He was met with a set of face palms.

"You honestly didn't know?" He said slowly. "I always visit her when I come over." And after a few seconds, he said "How could you not have known?"

"Sunohara you really disappoint me sometimes." She chimed in before gaining a contemplative look upon her features. "Actually, scratch that. All the time" She smiled as he deflated at that.

Even though he was feeling that he had been thrown under the bus, he still felt the need to ask something.

"I have a question." He said quietly.

He received a raised eyebrow from mother and son.

"When did she adopt you?"

The pair exchanged confused glances before Tomoya answered.

"A little bit after my twelfth birthday, I had gotten lost two days before, when I was at one of the parks in town" Not to far from the dorms, now that he thought about it. "She found me passed out in an alleyway while on her way back here from the grocery."

"I had all but panicked when I found him. It was so hot that day, being in the middle of summer, he had collapsed from dehydration." She said sadly. "I brought him back here and was able to wake him up after getting him to drink some water. I was so relieved that he was alive, but he was burning up with a terrible fever. From what, I don't know. I couldn't ask him anything, because aside from the few minutes he was awake in the beginning, he was unconscious pretty much the whole time. And it lasted almost a week, before he finally broke whatever it was. When he was coherent enough to speak, I asked if he knew where his parent lived" She paused slightly after that.

"When he told me he was an orphan, it broke my heart. I had grown so attached to him over the week, that in the end I adopted him. But, he always felt that he was a burden to me, so he got a job and moved back to his birth parents house when he was fifteen. They had owned their house, and it was inherited by Tomoya when they passed away." She finished with a melancholy smile.

"if you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?" He spoke after absorbing everything.

"My parents... Well, they..." He stopped at that.

Sunohara, in a rare moment of maturity, gave a small smile. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it. It was rude of me to ask in the first place. I apologize."

Misae's eyes widened a bit at that, she had never seen him act like an adult before.

"It's okay, I just had to take second to get a hold of myself." He replied, also surprised at his attitude. Taking a breath, he began "They died in a car accident when I was eight years old. They were on their way to pick me up from a friends house." Pausing for second he continued "The parents of my friend offered me a place in their family, since I had no other close relatives, but I turned them down. It wasn't right for me to burden them by making them take on another child."

"Tomoya... You're not a burden on anyone." Came Misae's voice.

Youhei winced at that. He kinda felt guilty for asking now. But after a moment something occurred to him. "Wait... You were twelve when she adopted you?" He asked.

Receiving a nod, he started counting on his fingers before getting a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"How could that be? She can't be any more than 23, and you're 17 so, that means she was still in high school at the time, how could she have adopted you?"

The expression of the mother-son duo were perfect mirrors.

"Hahahahaha!" They laughed out together.

"Hey, what's so funny, I was serious!" He yelled out, all traces of his earlier maturity gone.

"You're not... the only one... who's made that mistake Sunohara." Misae got out in between giggles.

"Mistake? What mistake?"

"My mom here, is actually a bit older than she looks." Tomoya answered, emphasizing the word 'mom' with a pat on Misae's shoulders.

"Really?" He asked after giving her a once over. "You guys are pulling my leg aren't you?" He said a few seconds later.

"Not at all, I just celebrated my twenty-sixth birthday." Misae said with a small smile.

"Oh, wow, you really are older than you look."

"Thanks, but the flattery won't get you anywhere, or out of trouble for that matter." She said, gaining a frown toward the end.

"Trouble, what trouble?" He asked uneasily.

"Look behind you."

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw four knocked out Rugby players while the last one tried to wake them up.

"Oh.. that..." He replied sweat dropping.

Yes, that... And you! Takeda!" She yelled.

"Yes, ma'am!?" The rugby player asked in haste.

"You're lucky my son was involved, or I would have had you all expelled for fighting! And I mean 'all' of you!" She added, looking at Sunohara out of the corner of her eye. Who let out a resounding gulp. "So, you tell all your buddies that it's thanks to him, that you won't be thrown out of here!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And until then. You're to take the lummoxes back to their rooms. They are not gonna lay out here in the hallway, and I am not gonna even attempt to move them myself." She said exasperatingly. Turning back to Sunohara, she narrowed her eyes. Walking over into the lobby, she picked the mop that she had dropped in her mad dash to stop Tomoya from seriously hurting Takeda.

Making her way back over to them, she shoved the mop handle into Sunohara's hands. "You are to mop the entire dormitory! It was your refusing to cooperate that caused this whole mess in the first place! If you had just listened, and kept the noise down to a dull roar, none of this would have happened!"

"What!? these wall are paper thin! I was being quiet!"

"Don't give me that crap! I was a kid once too, you know! I know you were playing it loud just to piss them off! And look what it got you! If it hadn't been for Tomo-kun, you would probly still be having the stuffing beat out of you right now!"

"..." Was all he could say, she was sharp. But, then something she said registered with him. "Tomo-kun?" He said with a small snicker.

Tomoya's eyes narrowed. "Youhei..." He said threateningly.

"Aye, I get it" Was the placatory answer, followed by a raising of the hands defensively.

"Good, boy. Now get to work" Misae spoke with a tone of finality.

Youhei deflated at that and slumped off to begin cleaning.

"Hey, Takeda. No hard feelings right?" Tomoya asked after watching his friend walk off.

"Even though you gave us a thrashing, you were just standing up for a friend... So I can't really be mad over it. I would've done the same."

He gave him a knowing nod before a thought came to him. "You should probably get number 73 over there some ice." Referencing the one he headbutted in the jaw. "He is gonna have a hell of a bruise of his face tomorrow."

Receiving an "Alright.", he turned back to Misae.

"So, do you have some free time?" Tomoya asked once he checked that Sunohara was out of earshot.

"Well, since I've got him cleaning and that usually takes an hour or two, I've got some time right now, why?"

"I just missed you a little is all." He said quietly.

"Oh.. Tomo-kun, I told you you can move back in with me if you like. As much as you don't want to admit it, your still a kid. And you shouldn't have to live by yourself at this age." she replied, just as quiet. She was silent for a few more seconds as her eyes began to tear up.

"When you first left, I thought it was because you hated me for trying to replace your real mother. It tore me up inside. I cried so hard when you left, I thought I would never stop. It hurt so much!" She continued, tears flowing freely now. "But, in time I came to realize that it wasn't so. You felt guilty for me adopting you, and having to work to take care of you."

"Mom I..." He began.

"But, I never regretted it once!" She cut him off. "I love you so much, I would have given up anything to make you happy! I never did anything for you out of a sense of duty, or because it was my job as the parent. I took care of you because I love you Tomoya! You are and always will be my little boy, and I will always love you, no matter what." She finished with a tearful smile.

"Kaa-san..." Was all he could muster. He was on the verge of the waterworks and was really trying hard not to lose it. But when he saw the unconditional love that shown in her eyes, he finally broke down, and let his feelings out. Pulling her into a hug, it was his turn to use her shoulder to cry on.

_'It's okay Tomoya, I'll always be here for you whenever you need me.'_

It took him a few minutes, but he was finally able to pull himself together. "Sorry, you had to see that."

"Not at all, it was actually a really nice feeling to be needed after such a long time."

He showed a small smile at that before he thought of something. "I have about..." He checked his watch. "30 minutes before school starts, do want to go and get something to eat?"

"Hmm... Well, we could. Or I can make something, if you'd like?" She said after a moment of thought.

"You have no idea how good a home cooked meal sounds right now." After not having a mothers cooking for almost three years, he was almost drooling at the thought.

She giggled at that. "Well then, breakfast with mom it is. Anything you want in particular? I have some left over Broiled fish from last night, and I can make you a tamagoyaki to go with it, if you'd like?"

"As long as it's made by you, I don't care. You're the best cook I know."

"Aww, thank you so much, Tomoya. That means a lot to me." She replied with a smile.

Turning on heel, Misae started walking to the other end of the hall, Tomoya only a step behind. As they passed the entrance way, he stopped as he spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair. "Hey, I got talk to someone real fast, I'll catch up in a minute."

"Okay, just don't linger to long. You might catch whatever it is that makes him such a baka!" She called back over her shoulder.

"Mom!" He said in a fake reprimanding voice.

"What? I was only kidding! ...Mostly" She laughed at that.

Shaking his head at her antics, he turned and walked over to the moping, mopping Sunohara. Coming to a stop right behind him, he raised his fist into the air and proceeded to clobber him over the head.

"Ah! What the hell was that for!?"

"That was for starting all of this in the first place! And this is for opening your big mouth!" he yelled before grabbing him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. "If you had just kept quiet and hadn't given me away it wouldn't have taken me so long save you!"

"What are you talking about?" Youhei groaned out while trying to break out of Tomoya's hold on him. "And hey! Why did you leave me to those jerks in the first place!?" he whined.

"Because they were all ready and waiting when you gave away that I was there! I had to act like I was leaving so they would turn their backs again! Baka! I can fight, but not against four people that are bigger than me at the same time!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" He cried out pitifully. "I won't give you away next time, promise! AAAHHH!" He screamed at the end.

Tomoya was about to let him go after 'sorry', but when he heard 'next time', He immediately tightened his grip and dug his knuckles in to his head twice as hard. "There will be no next time! You're on your own if you start something with them again!"

"What!? How is that fair!?" Sunohara whined in the squeaky voice of his.

"If it was their fault, I would understand. But, you just couldn't help but keep poking the bear, and when he woke up. I had to come save your dumbass!"

"I'm sorry Okazaki! I won't do it again! Just let go! You're gonna give me brain damage!"

"Brain damage? There nothing in there 'to' damage!" Tomoya said as he finally let Youhei go.

"Oh, my head."

Tomoya merely rolled his eyes at his friends childish behavior. "Damnit Sunohara, I don't mean to pick on you so much, but what's going to happen if you start something with the wrong person and I'm not there to bail you out?" He asked with a stern look.

"Nothing will! I'll be fine! I don't need you hounding me about who I get in fights with, given your track record! And you're not my parents so get off my back about what I do!"

"No! I'm not your mom! I'm not your dad! I'm your best friend!" Sunohara's eyes widened at that. "And if you keep it up you're going to step across the wrong person, get beaten within an inch of your life, and I'm gonna feel guilty about it because I wasn't there!" He finished with a huff.

"Wow, Okazaki... I didn't know you cared so much."

"Don't get all mushy about it!" He said while placing a hand on the blondes head and shoving him away.

"Hey!" Was the indignant yell.

"I'm just letting you know that even though I've got your back, you need to watch out as well. I'm not always gonna be there to bail you out." He sighed to himself. "Just keep an eye out and ears open alright?"

"Alright, I get it man, I'll be careful."

"Good." He said after a minute. "I'm going to get some breakfast, then head to school. See ya whenever you decide to show up."

"Later then."

Tomoya took a few step away before pausing as a thought crossed his mind. "Hey, Youhei?"

"Hmm?"

"What did that rugby player mean by 'Your little buddy said something about how, we're so lucky that his friend wasn't here or we would be in big trouble'"

He started sweating at that. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh, I think you do." He turned around to face him. "I think we need to have a little talk." Tomoya said without a hint of emotion.

"No! I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again!"

Cracking his knuckles, Tomoya stalked forward with a blank look on his face.

A girlish shriek echoed throughout the halls...

* * *

Well here is chapter 2! I hope you all like it! It took me a few hours to knock out, but it was well worth it! On a side note, this is the largest chapter I've ever written; so yay me!

Tamagoyaki is an omelet type thing, just so you all know!

So, how did you guys like that little curve ball I sent your way? I bet no-one was expecting that was what I was referring to by "A change in certain events".

And who knows, this may not be the only surprise I have in my mysterious box of tricks! MWUHAHAHAHAHA! *Coughs*****

P.S. Please leave me reviews! I was kinda disappointed to only get one and a half. And yes I said half. Fogknight gave me the only whole review while. The one from my friend only counts for a half. Considering the fact that he's my best friend on FF, he is kinda obligated to tell me I'm awesome and whatever I write is awesome! I mean what are slave... err Friends for, right?

Sorry, for throwing you under the bus Gamera, but it's true! Hahahaha!

~K1 out!


End file.
